Sammy the Hedgehog: How it all Began
by shadowgirl303
Summary: The story of what happened to Sammy the Hedgehog and her friends before they met Sonic and the others.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the story of what happened to Sammy and her friends before they met Sonic and the gang. I will warn you now, it is very childish.**

* * *

><p>"Sammy! Its time to go!" My mom yells.<p>

"I'm coming mommy!" I yell back. I run out of my room and into the living room.

"What did I tell about running in the house?" My mom says as I get there.

"Sorry. But I'm ready!"

"Okay sweetie. Your father is waiting outside for us." Mom takes my hand and we go outside. I see dad standing right next to the car. He helps me in and buckles me up. He then gets into the driver seat as mom gets in the passenger seat. He starts the engine and drives off. After about 5 minutes, we arrive at the park. I begin to get very excited. I love going to the park. What 7 year old wouldn't. My parents get out of the car and I unbuckle and climb out also.

My parents take my hands and we begin to walk. Its a very pretty day. A good day for a walk. We walk down towards the lake at the center of the park. I see a bunch of ducks swimming on it and dragonflies flying nearby. I walk up to the lake and look at my reflection. I giggle at how funny it looks. Suddenly, it gets dark. Very dark. I know its not because its getting late.

Suddenly, I hear laughter. I look over and see some strangers. About 5 of them. They were standing in the shape of a V. The one in the front was a yellow echinda with his spines (I think that's they're called) pulled back, so he kinda looked like a girl in my opinion. On the left of the echinda was a black bat girl wearing green eye shadow and had yellow lips. To the left of her was a male orange hedgehog with black highlights (kinda like Shadow's). On the other side of echinda was a pink cat with who had piercings on her lips and nose. On the right of her was a green fox with half of his right ear torn off. (You can imagine what they're wearing, as long as it looks kinda evil.) All of them were wearing gloves with a strange symbol on them.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Daddy asks.

"Your worst nightmare if you don't give us your daughter." Says the echinda. He had the scariest voice I ever heard.

My mom gasps. "You wouldn't dare take her from us." she says.

"You aren't getting her."

"Fine. Its your death wish." Suddenly they lunge at my father. He jumps at them in an attempt to fight them off. However, he gets beaten senseless within seconds. A minute later, hes lying on the ground with blood on all over his body and a slit on his neck.

"JOE!" mom yells as she pushes me back and lunges at them. She too is beaten senseless and lying on the ground dead about a minute later. I gasp. I begin to feel tears form in my eyes and something inside me tells me to run for it. I turn around and try to run, but the cat is in front of me.

"Where do you think you're going? You're coming with us." She says as she grabs me.

"NO!" I scream as I try to hit her. She slaps me. I scream as tears begin to go down my face.

"Mindi, don't hurt her. Master Blade told us not to harm her."

"I don't give a damn! She tried to hurt me, so she's gonna pay." She punches me in the face.

"Stop it, PLEASE!" I cry out.

She laughs evilly "No! I enjoy making you feel pain!" She then scratches my face. If I hadn't closed my eyes, she would've poked my right eye out with her claws. I begin to bawl. Suddenly, she realises me.

"Mindi, you idiot! We were ordered to capture her, not kill her." Suddenly, I feel something go in my arm. I begin to feel very dizzy.

"That should keep her quiet for a while." I then black out.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly begin to wake up. I have a throbbing feeling in my head. I don't open my eyes. I'm afraid of what I'll see. I suddenly hear voices.

"Amazing. She has more power than I thought she would."

"She will very useful to us... that is, if she joins us."

"Don't worry, she'll join us. She will if she wants to live."

My eyes shoot open when I hear the last thing. I begin to remember everything that happened before I blacked out. I sit up and realize that I'm in a cell. It kinda makes me feel like in jail. I put my hand on my head and moan. Suddenly, I see someone appear in front of the cell. He was a black echinda wearing an evil looking black cloak. He was wearing gloves with that strange symbol on them.

"Hello Samantha." he says. "Or, do you prefer Sammy?"

"Sammy." I mumble.

He smirks evilly. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Blade. The reason why I had you brought here was because of your power. I think you could be of great use to us." I give him a confused look. "Join us, and together, we can rule this planet!" He laughs evilly.

"And if I don't?"

He stops laughing. "You'll never see the light of day again." I gasp. "So, whats it gonna be?"

I begin to think. I begin to feel afraid. I look up at him. "I want my parents back." He shakes his head. I begin to get tears in my eyes. Suddenly, two bats about my age run into the room. The looked kinda like twins. They were both yellow bats. However, one was a girl because there was a black bow on her head. She was also wearing a black tank top and jeans. They were both wearing gloves with those strange symbols on them.

"Master Blade, Eric's team just finished running those tests on the green hedgehog." the girl bat says.

"Very good. I'll be there shortly." He looks back at me. "I'll be back." He then leaves with the two bats.

I get in a fetal position and begin to cry my eyes out. "Mommy. Daddy. I really wish you were here right now." After about 5 minutes, I stop sobbing. I get up and walk up to the cell door. I need to find a way out of here... fast! I think. I then look at the wall and see a key hanging. If I could reach that key, I could escape. I reach my hand out, but I knew I couldn't reach it because it was on the other side of the room. Must... Keep... Trying... Suddenly, its comes flying into my hand. I look at my hand. How'd I do that? Oh well... I can escape now! I put the key in the lock thingy and the door unlocks. I push the door open the cell door and run up to the door that should get me out of here. I open it slowly and sneak out. Suddenly, an alarm goes off.

"Prisoner escape! Prisoner escape!" I says over and over. I gasp and begin to run. I had a bad feeling that they were right behind me. Suddenly, I come to a four way and almost collide into someone. It was a yellow hedgehog boy that looked my age. He kinda looked like he had been crying.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"No time! We need to get out of here." I say as I grab his hand and begin to run again. We run for about a minute when we come to another four way and almost collide (again) into another hedgehog boy. This time, he was green and was also my age.

"They're right behind me. We need to go now!" He says as he grabs my hand and begins to run. We run until we reach a dead end.

"What do we do now?" I ask. The green hedgehog boy suddenly punches the wall and a hole big enough for us to fit through is formed. "How'd you..."

"No time! Lets go!" he says as he grabs my arm and runs through the hole he made. We run into a forest that is nearby. After a while we stop. "I think we lost them." he pants out.

"Who were they?" I pant out.

"I don't know."

I look at the two of them. "Who are you two anyways?"

"I'm Spike the Hedgehog." the yellow hedgehog says.

"I'm Skate... the Hedgehog." the green hedgehog says. "What about you?"

"Well, I'm Samantha the Hedgehog. But I'd much rather be called Sammy."

"Well, Sammy, its very nice to meet you." Spike says. I nod. Suddenly, he gets a sad look in his eyes.

"Whats wrong?" I ask.

"Those goons killed my parents."

"Mine too."

"Same here." Skate adds.

"So... does that we are all alone in this big world?"Spike whispers and tears start to run down his face.

"No." They both look at me. "We all have something in common. We can become friends and travel together and find a new home." They nod. "And... try to find out why Blade captured us."

"Yeah!" They say. I smile at my two new friends. I had a good feeling that we were going to be friends forever.


	3. Chapter 3

We are wandering through the forest that we ran into when we escaped from Blade. Suddenly, Spike asks "How'd they kill you parents Sammy?"

I look at him. "Well, I was at the park with my parents when it suddenly got very dark. Then these five scary people appear and tell my parents to hand me over. When my parents refuse, they attack and kill them." I sigh. "I tried to run, but one of them grabs me and beats me up." I sight again. "It hurts me to just think about it." I look at Spike. "What about you?"

He sighs. "My parents and I were standing outside of my house. I was sitting in the grass, playing. Suddenly, it got very dark. I hear a scream of pain and when I look up, my parents were dead. Then there was a needle stuck in my arm and that's the last thing I remember before I wake in that place." He looks at Skate. "And you?"

Skate closes his eyes and sigh. "My mom and dad were outside... fighting.I was in the house... hiding. My mom and dad fought all the time. Then suddenly, the fighting stopped. I run outside, thinking that they were done fighting. But, to my horror, I see them lying on the ground with slits in their necks. I look up and see some evil looking people looking at me. One of them walks up to me, grabs my arm, and sticks a needle in it. I end up blacking out. And when I wake up, I'm a cell." He opens his eyes and tears are running down his face. He covers his face with his hands and sits down on the ground. I begin to feel sorry for him. My parents almost never fought. I can't imagine what he was going through. I sit down on the ground next to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Its okay. You aren't going to be alone. We're here." He looks up at me. He suddenly hugs me. He begins to sob on my chest. I look up at sits on the ground next to us. After a while, Skate sobbing begins to slow and he lets me go.

"Thanks Sammy." he whispers.

I smile at him. "Come on, lets get out of here before it gets dark."

"Why, whats so bad when it gets dark?"

"You have no idea what kind of scary animals are out here at night."

"If anything scary came out, I'll just beat it up."

"Which reminds me... how were able to do make a hole in the wall back there?"

"I'm really strong. I've always been strong like that."

"How? You're only... 7 right?"

"Yeah, and I don't know." We stand up and begin to walk. "I guess I'm just special."

"I guess I am too."

"What do you mean?"

"For some weird reason, I've always been able to talk to animals." I get a hurt look on my face as I remember all the kids at school calling me an animal freak. "Everyone makes fun of me for it."

"I think its kinda cool that you can talk to animals."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I smile again.

"I can breathe in water." Spike suddenly says out of nowhere? We look at him.

"What?" we ask.

"I said I can breathe in water."

My eyes go wide at that. "Really?"

"Yeah. Really."

"Does that mean that you can't drown?"

"Totally."

"Sweet!" We high five. I look up and realize that the sky is getting dark. Its either because its getting late or Blade and his goons have found us. "We need to find shelter."

"Agreed. We'll find our way out of here tomorrow." I run ahead of them and see a cave.

"Hey look!" I say. They catch up and see the cave too. "Lets go." I run up to the cave. Unsure of what could be in there, I decide to yell in there. "Hello? Is anything in there?" I don't hear any sounds, so i knew it was safe. I walk in. "This looks like a good place to stay."

"Works for me." They both say.

I begin to feel tired and lie down on the ground. I close my eyes tiredly and fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up to find myself on the hard, cold ground. I then sit up and see Spike sleeping on side of me and Skate on the other. I stretch and yawn.

I gently shake Skate and say "Wake up." I then to the same to Spike. They moan and slowly wake up. "Guys, I think we should get moving." They nod still half asleep. I groan. "I'll be right back." I walk outside and see a lake a couple of feet ahead of me. I get an idea and walk up to.

"Hmm... I need to wake Spike and Skate up, but I don't have a bucket to gather this water up and splash it on them. What do I do?" As I was thinking, some of the water begins to float up in the air. I gasp. "Am... am I doing this!?" I then get a brilliant idea. "I'll just use... whatever I'm doing to the water right now... to wake up my friends." I stick my hands out in front of me and start to guide the water back to the cave.

Once I'm back in the cave, I see Spike and Skate have fallen back to sleep. I roll my eyes and suddenly, the water falls on them. I gasp and wonder how I did that. They jump up and yell "Whoa!" They then look at me. "SAMMY!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to drop it on you like that. I mean, I don't even know how I did it and..."

"Wait!" Spike says. I stop and listen. "What do you mean you don't know how you splashed us with water?"

"I just don't. I guess... I just... I don't know."

They look at my hands. "Maybe you got another power?"

"Another power?"

"Yeah. Maybe while we were captured, you gained another power?" I give him a blank crazy look.

"Hey, let me try something." Skate says as he sticks his hands in front of him. A rock that was infront of him begins to float. "Sweet! Me too!"

Spike does the same thing to another rock and it floats too. "Looks like we all gained another power."

"Wow! This is awesome!"

"And I think we should be going before Blade finds us." They nod as they stand up and we walk out of the cave and wander off into the forest once again.


End file.
